


Green eyes, spread thighs

by saccharomyces_cerevisibae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Altered Mental States, BDSM, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Caning, Crying, Demon Jake, Demons, Double Dicks, FaceFucking, Handfeeding, Knotting, M/M, Magical Bondage, Massage, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Painplay, Predicament Bondage, Rimming, Rough Sex, Slight Cum Inflation, Somnophilia, Spreader Bars, basically as many kinks as i could cram in, basically demon marriage, demonic complusion, dirkjake - Freeform, dubcon, lowkey breeding, lowkey fisting, the dubcon is cleared up later and it’s consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saccharomyces_cerevisibae/pseuds/saccharomyces_cerevisibae
Summary: Dirk goes home with a hot demon and things get... interesting pretty fast. Please mind the tags!





	Green eyes, spread thighs

**Author's Note:**

> There’s hella kinks in here and if I missed one tagging let me know and I’ll edit the tags. If the dubcon warning bothers you, then skip to the first linebreak and read from there on- Dirk verbally gives consent to everything that happens after, and says that he enjoyed the opening portion of the fic as well.

It was probably a shitty idea to go home with a guy you just met in the crappy little bar around the block from your apartment, but you always were a sucker for strong hands and pretty eyes, even if they were behind dorky glasses.

The world swims back into focus around you, after your vision had whirled and blackened two steps and a grabbed ass into his bedroom. At first, you wonder if you had really drunk _that_ much, but you don’t feel hungover, you feel loose and shivery, like your bones are only half-strung onto your muscles and your head is full of cotton. The bed feels like it’s rocking you, you idly think. When you go to move your hand, it doesn’t budge; you look and it’s fixed in a leather cuff to a bar above your head, attached on the opposite end to your other hand.

You summon all your strength to tip your head down to look at your feet, and your ankles are in a similar predicament, a bar spreading them wide, and oh- he’s there. Between them.

Your head feels heavy, filled with lead and all you want is to sink back into clouded thoughts, but the bed is rocking again and you realize that the bed isn’t rocking at all, it’s your body moving with the handsome stranger’s as he slides in and out of you, gradually picking up speed. When you finally gather the strength to look at him, you meet his pretty, pretty green eyes and feel any rational thought instantly leave your mind again.

 _Well, look who’s awake_ , he practically purrs at you, punctuating his not-question with a harder thrust of his hips. It hits dead on your prostate, and you can hear yourself let out a high-pitched whine, your body unable to move in reaction. Still fucking into you, he leans in close and fits the line of your jaw in his palm, licking the shell of your ear before breathing out, _hello there, Dirk_.

Your tongue sits heavy and dumb in your mouth, unable to greet him back. If you had the facial control to furrow your brow, you would. He gave you a name, you remember. Jay? Jack?

You’re startled from your thoughts when he gives a sharp nip to your earlobe and then catches it again between his teeth, tugging at it harshly. A startled breath punches out of you with the sensation, sharp but _good_ , just how you like it. Your vocal chords hum of their own volition when he drags his teeth down your throat, mouthing at your adam’s apple before sinking down into the fleshy patch between your neck and collarbone.

 _Yes_ , you think, _fuck yes_ , and then a second later, you remember- _Jake_.

Your thoughts are a slow moving river, the sensations Jake’s feeding you like heavy stones tossed in to cloud the water, but you manage to orchestrate your mouth into talking. It comes out heavy and slurred, less “Jake” and more “Jjjjjek,” but he seems to get the idea.

He shushes you by biting at your lips, sucking hard enough at them that you can feel them swelling and bruising already, and then pulls away to murmur, _Now now, no need to talk, Dirk. You’re all done up like a pretty present, just for me, so why don’t you lie back and take what I give you, hm?_

He shoots you a smile like the one that had entranced you back in the bar, roguish and charming but with a hint of something sinister behind it. At the time, you’d thought that he looked like a good lay, with a nice ass to boot, but now you’re not sure who or _what_ he is. Your questioning thoughts are swept away again by his pretty green eyes, and you can feel yourself sinking just a little bit more into the bed, any tension you’d managed to build up going lax again.

Jake hums in approval, and you’re having trouble focusing your eyes on him as he clucks his tongue and says, _That’s more like it_.

He pushes himself up so that he’s no longer leaning over you, and then pulls back and out. Your breath hitches and fuck, he must be big, the cool air stings a little around your asshole where you were just stretched around him for who knows how long. He’s rummaging for something behind the headboard, and when he circles back around into your range of vision he has a chain hanging from the ceiling with a carabiner clip at the end.

He fixes it to a loop in the middle of the bar spreading your ankles, and the reaches down to ratchet something, shortening the chain and pulling your ankles up and back. He stops when your tailbone is barely touching the mattress. You’re completely exposed to him, lube slowly dripping out of you and cooling as it runs down your crack. A shiver runs through you,  and whether it’s at the cold or at the sensation of him hungrily staring at you you’re not sure.

Jake reaches down to tug at your rim, like he’s testing it for something. He gives a little satisfied hum, and reaches down to stroke his-

What.

What is that.

Your sight is limited by your position, but it looks like he has two dicks, one (admittedly large) human one and another, larger ridged one underneath it with a wide looking slit at the end. And now you can’t see it anymore, because he’s moving in and pressing into you, fuck, _fuck_ it’s big. He must have slicked it up when you weren’t looking because after the initial resistance it slides in, the ridges catching briefly against your rim but popping in one by one.

Each of your breaths is coming out as a groan, and you can hardly wonder what exactly he’s pressing into you anymore as your hazy mind is clouded even more by the sheer intensity of the stretch inside you. You can see your toes twitching at the feeling, not under your control by any means but still reacting to the overwhelming sensation.

He starts fucking you again, slowly, seeming to savor the heavy slide of himself inside of you. He’s so big that every stroke massages past your prostate, rubbing at it hard and relentless until your breaths are hitching, yes, _yes_ , fuck it’s good, but you need something else.

You look up at him and plead with your eyes for him to touch your dick, which is currently hard and leaking onto your stomach. When you meet eyes, you can only hold his gaze for a second before he goes out of focus again you blink long and heavy, but he seems to get the message and reaches down to thumb over the head of your cock.

Bonelessly you shudder, every inch of you trying to tense while being so utterly helpless and relaxed that you just shiver all over as he strokes you inside and out. Your throat allows a high whine as you come all over his hand and your chest, and you shut your eyes as he continues to fuck you.

The sensation rolls through you, his thighs hitting your ass and rocking you gently into the mattress, back against him again and again as he fucks into you. Your eyes fly open as something wide and unyielding presses against your hole, stretching you around it bit by bit as Jake starts to snap his hips harder into you. You can feel your eyes watering, fuck, you can’t take it, too big too big too-

The _thing_ pops into you, apparently past its largest point, and rubs mercilessly against your abused prostate as Jake fucks it further into you. You can hardly recognize the noises coming from your throat, involuntary and loud as the rounded object makes its way deeper inside and past his dick, settling.

You’re gasping for air like you’ve run a marathon, and when you feel a second one pressing into you, you half-choke on a moan. This one at least slides in a little easier, gliding slow and steady past your prostate instead of the agonizing drag of the first one. It reaches the first one, taking its place and pushing it deeper into you.

Jake’s breathing is ragged, his eyes half-lidded as he continues to fuck the things further inside you. You can see him shudder as you feel a third pressing in, and he’s muttering for you to _take it, take it, fuck, Dirk, gonna stuff you full and have you lay them for me later,_ **_fuck_** _,_ and oh- they’re eggs, he’s laying eggs in you.

The third feels bigger than the first two and it pops into you after a few long seconds of him pressing it hard against your hole. It catches against your prostate like the first, but it isn’t pressed in with the motion of his dick and is instead deposited there when he slides out. You groan, weakly clenching around the stuck egg as Jake pulls out to examine your hole. When you glance down, your cock is half hard again, leaking into the drying pool of come across your chest and stomach.

He clucks his tongue and you think that he presses a finger into you, but it’s hard to tell when you’re stretched around the egg and you can’t focus on anything besides the unrelenting pressure on your prostate. You do notice, however, when he presses the egg further inside you in a long smooth motion, your thighs tensing as you groan long and loud at the deeper stretch.

You’re already so overstimulated from your earlier orgasm, muscles weak from whatever he’s been doing to you, and it’s the most you can do to shake and moan as he probes around the shell before pulling his hand out. He lines up again and wastes no time snapping his hips flush with your ass. You manage a hoarse cry at that, moisture gathering at the corners of your eyes and rolling down the sides of your face as he continues fucking you beyond your limit.

You weakly shudder your way through the fourth one, which feels smaller after the ordeal you went through with the third. They’re not working their way as deep now, settling closer and closer to your rim as Jake fucks you shallower to continue laying them in you.

The fifth one settles right at the edge of your hole, and you think you can feel it peeking out when Jake finally pulls out of you, apparently finished. He reaches up to push the spreader bar backwards more, pressing you further into the mattress and causing your legs to fall just a bit wider as he admires his handiwork.

You shudder around the fifth egg, and realize that you’re gaining back some of your bodily control. You think you’re piecing it together, you haven’t looked into those bright green eyes in a while and they were what kept fogging your thoughts up so hard that you could barely think.

You push, trying to relieve some of the pressure inside yourself, and you feel yourself stretching back around the egg as it comes out of you. Before you can get it completely out, Jake tsks his tongue and pushes it back in, giving your asscheek a firm pat.

 _None of that, now, I worked very hard to get those so nicely inside you and you’re going to keep them right where I put them, if you please_ , he tells you, like you’d rearranged his decorative pillows and not tried to get his eggs out of your ass. You whine and push again, beginning to weakly struggle against the spreader bars.

You try to look away when Jake leans in and grabs you at the roots of your hair, but a harsh pinch to your nipple has you gasping and staring straight into his eyes again, your body sagging back into its bonds as your mind starts to drift. Jake nudges the egg back into place again and your breathing goes deep and heavy, like your body had gone to sleep without completely taking your mind.

You blink long and slow, and when you open your eyes Jake is rubbing his hand almost affectionately over your swollen stomach. You look bloated and heavy, eggs filling you where they weren’t meant to go and stretching you around their firmness.

When he sees you looking at him, Jake shoots you a winning smile and says, _Now, are you ready to be good for me?_

He must interpret the blank, lax set of your face as a yes, because he lets down the chain suspending your ankles and undoes the cuffs. Your wrists are released too, and he rolls you onto your side before climbing into the bed with you.

Jake settles in behind you, one arm curled possessively around your swollen stomach and his other hand fisted in your hair, harshly twisting your neck around to keep eye contact with you. He rubs your drying come into your stomach before reaching down to stroke your dick, which is slowly hardening under his ministrations. The feeling is almost too much, pressure inside and the drag of his hand over your over sensitive dick would make you buck and squirm if you were able.

He tucks his hand down between your legs for a second and pushes the eggs even further into you, until his palm is flush with the curve of your ass. When he pulls his hand back he replaces it with his dick and pushes in.

You’re sloppy with lube and loose from getting fucked by so many eggs, but the slide of his dick through your sensitive, overstretched rim sends involuntary shivers through you. Your body gives a pitiful attempt to clench up around him, spasming and shaking as he starts to fuck you again.

He keeps his hold on your hair as he moves, giving you no option but to look at him the whole time. You sink deeper and deeper into that fuzzy liminal space in your mind, where your thoughts are swimming through syrup and the world is narrowed down the harsh points of sensation where he’s grabbing you, touching you, fucking you.

You feel like you’re rocking again, swaying to a song with him pressed up against every inch of your backside. You can feel a bead of moisture running down your neck and you realize that it’s one of the tears that’s been steadily leaking from your eyes as Jake keeps rubbing his thumb into the raw-sensitive head of your dick. Every now and then he presses a little harder, a little faster, and you can see him smirk at the weak groan you let out.

Mercifully he stops touching your dick, instead grabbing hard at your hip and yanking your ass flush with his hips. He bottoms out inside you, groaning, and a few sharp thrusts later you feel him spill out inside you.

He stays there for a long few moments, releasing his grip on your hair and breathing harshly against the back of your neck. When he pulls out you hardly budge, content to drift aimlessly through your own thoughts. Distantly you know that you’re feeling so exhausted and used that even if you wanted to, you probably couldn’t move, but you can’t bring yourself to worry about it too much.

You start a little when you feel his weight settle back on the bed- you’re not sure when he left, but you haven’t moved an inch, and he settles back in behind you and pulls your knee to your chest. You’re all exposed again like this, and he traces a finger around your stretched rim before pressing something smooth and wide into you. It’s tapered before it cuts off, suddenly becoming narrow with a base that settles against your hole.

He twists it in you and you gasp, weakly pushing against the object but unable to move it. Satisfied, he releases your leg and curls an arm around you again. His lips are at your ear, and he murmurs, _Now now, they need to stay there a bit before they can come out. You need to be patient, love_. He delivers a sharp nip to your earlobe and a breath punches out of you before he reaches up to tip your head to face him. Once again you lose yourself in those pretty green eyes, and when he breathes out _sleep, Dirk_ , your world goes black.

* * *

When you blink slowly back into existence, your first thought is that you feel like you’ve been hit by a truck. You’re sore _everywhere_ , _fuck_.

Your second thought makes your eyes fly open and yep, your stomach is swollen, and you’re definitely not dreaming about the part where the hot guy from the bar took you home and fucked you full of eggs. The hot guy- Jake- who is currently wiping you down with a warm, wet cloth.

You lay there and try to process what exactly happened last night. Your memory is patchy, cutting out for stretches of time in between getting manhandled and fucked. When you try to stretch the soreness out of your arms and legs, you immediately regret it, going limp and groaning at the accompanying pain.

Jake glances up at you and you pointedly look away, not terribly keen on blacking out so soon after waking up. He gives a cheerful whistle and says “back to the land of the living, I see!”

You lick your dry lips while you think of a reply. It takes you a few tries to find your voice- it’s rough and hoarse, and you clear your throat a couple times before asking, “what did you do to me?”

You can hear the frown in his voice when he answers, “I laid my eggs in you, I thought it was fairly obvious.”

Of course it was obvious. You can vividly remember the feeling of them popping one by one into you, getting pushed in further with his strong, thick fingers, getting plugged up with his eggs and jizz after. You glance down to check and yep, your swollen stomach hasn’t resolved itself in the past few minutes since you woke up.

“Right,” you say, “Eggs. _Your_ eggs. And you put them in me.”

His sunny attitude doesn’t sour at your dry tone, and he says, “Yep! Popped ‘em right up your keister, then plugged you up nice and tight.”

Up to this point you’d been intent on avoiding his gaze, but that answer was enough to make you turn and stare incredulously at him. Lucky for you, he’s wearing his glasses again and you don’t feel like you’re about to blackout, even though you kind of wish you would just to avoid having to remember the phrase “popped ‘em right up your keister” in relation to having _fucking eggs laid in your ass_.

Slowly, you say, “...Okay then. And they come out when, exactly?”

Jake shrugs. “A few days, I figure? We have some leeway, it’s not really a science. Demon eggs and all, you know, they don’t mesh well with the laws of the natural world.”

You start to wonder if this is some kind of elaborate prank, or maybe you’re hallucinating. It’s so goddamn _weird_ and meanwhile he’s acting like it’s the most normal thing in the world. You nod slowly along as he speaks, and then ask, “What’s with your eyes?”

Jake snorts at that and says, “It’s silly really, my vision isn’t that good so I need these to see-”

You see him start to pull his glasses off to gesture with them as he talks, and you quickly shut your eyes. “No, not that, I know what fucking _glasses_ are, okay? I mean why do your eyes act like fucking horse tranquilizers?”

You still won’t look at him, but his smirk bleeds through every word as he says, “my, my, are you saying that you get lost in my eyes? Dirk, I’m flattered.”

You groan in frustration, wanting nothing more than to get up, shake him by the shoulders, and tell him to give you a serious answer, but your sore body won’t permit it. You nearly yell out, “just, tell me what’s happening! What the fuck is up with the eggs and the magic subspace eyes and the elaborate bondage system you have hooked up in your bedroom?”

“Now, a man’s allowed to have specific tastes when it comes to the bedroom, there’s nothing wrong wi-”

“ _Jake_ ,” you say, “ _Answer me._ ”

“Well I thought we went over it! I’m a friggin demon and all that!”

You can feel your face morph into a mask of utter confusion and you reply, “Uh, no, actually, we did _not_ go over that. What the fuck.”

He almost sounds hurt when he asks, “What, you don’t remember?” When you shake your head, he speaks again. “Dirk. Look at me. It’s okay, the glasses are back on, see?”

You peek, and the dorky black frames are indeed settled on his face, which currently sports a winning smile. His hands are up, palms facing you in the universal ‘I am not threatening’ pose.

“Our conversation in the bar?” he prompts, and you shake your head again. “I said I was a bit of a devil in bed? A hell of a lay? Damn good with my tongue? That you’d be in for a sinful experience?”

“I thought you were just really into me!” you say, unwilling to believe that you had missed something that in hindsight was incredibly fucking obvious.

Jake snorts and says, “I believe I said something along the lines of ‘I have some eggs for you, are you ready to take them on?’”

“I thought you meant you wanted me to suck your balls!” you say, scrubbing the heels of your hands into your eyes and ignoring the protest of your muscles in favor of the small relief you get from the action.

“You really didn’t pick up on it?” Jake asks incredulously. After you shake your head again, he asks, “Well then, are you okay? I assume that was a bit... erm, _intense_ if you weren’t expecting it.”

“Yeah, no kidding,” you say. After a few moments of thought you add, “It was pretty intense, but I’d be lying if I said that I wasn’t into it.” The thought occurs to you, and you ask, “So, what do we do about the eggs?”

“You want to know what I think we should do?” Jake asks. You make an inquisitive noise, and his voice drops into a deeper register as he speaks again, “I think, Dirk, that you should let me take care of you, pull you apart until you’re relaxed and pliant and willing to take anything and everything I give to you.”

You shiver at the proposition and reflexively swallow. Just thinking about the way that he touched you is getting you hard again, and you’re already itching to go back into that quiet space in your mind where nothing matters other than letting yourself be cared for and utterly wrecked. “Yeah,” you say, “yeah, okay, that sounds nice.”

“Well then,” he says, extending one hand to you and putting the other up to pinch at his glasses, “may I?” You nod, and he cups your jaw in his hand as he pulls the frames from his face, leaning in close and looking you dead in the eye.

Your world narrows down to everything Jake, his hand suddenly supporting your sagging neck and his vivid green eyes filling your vision. Gently, he lowers you to sink back down into the pillows, and you relax further into the softness of the mattress. The thought that _this is nice_ drifts slow and lazy through your mind, and you lay back and watch Jake leave the room.

A few long, slow blinks later and he’s back with a tray that he sets on the nightstand beside the bed. You can’t focus on much else besides his movements, his hands, and when he lifts something to your mouth you don’t hesitate to lick and suck at his fingers. A small frustrated noise escapes you when he pulls them out of your mouth, and you’re about to try to lick at his fingers again when Jake pops something into your mouth.

You furrow your brow, and when he chuckles you look up at him. You catch another flash of bright green and hear _eat, lovely_ , and you obediently chew and swallow. It’s good, a sweet crunchy slice of apple, and when you finish it another one is pushed to your lips.

He feeds you a whole apple like that, cutting small pieces off with a paring knife before offering them to you. Every few bites or so, he gives a little piece of cheese instead. It’s sharp but a little sweet, not really smelling overtly cheesy but pairing well with the apple. When you’ve finished the cheese and apple, he pushes a glass of water to your lips and instructs you, _drink this_.

You take a few swallows of water, some of it dripping down your chin. He wipes it up with his thumb before setting the water aside and kissing you long and hard. The kiss starts gentle, just savoring the slow, sensual slide of wet lips together, but he quickly presses in harder and swipes his tongue across your lower lip.

You open your mouth for him and he doesn’t hesitate to slide his tongue in, stroking it over the roof of your mouth and pressing up against your own. You’re already significantly slowed, and when he threads his fingers through the hair at the back of your head and pulls you in to tongue fuck you, you can’t keep up. Instead you lay there and let him, sucking on his tongue as best you can while shivering and groaning as he fills your senses.

His other hand snakes down to grab your ass and you whine, doing your best to roll your hips against his. When he pulls away you whine again, and he lets out a small amused noise.

_What, want something to fill your mouth?_

You hum your assent, and he runs a thumb over your lower lip before climbing off of you. He walks around the edge of the bed, and without ceremony grabs you by the ankles and drags you bodily down the bed, until there’s about a foot and a half of space between your head and the headboard.

He climbs back over you, kissing you hard and vicious again before moving to straddle your head, his legs curled around your shoulders and his ass gently resting on your chest without any real weight behind it. From this position, his human dick rests against your lips while the strange ridged one lays across your neck.

 _Go on then,_ he says, and you open your mouth to drag your tongue over the head. You’re clumsy and uncoordinated, both from your loose-limbed state and the awkward angle, but you do your best and Jake hums his approval.

After a few moments of this, Jake rises up on his knees and thrusts shallowly into your mouth. He repeats this a few times, and then braces one hand on the headboard and fists the other in your hair before thrusting _in_ , fucking deep into your mouth. Your throat spasms around him as you choke in surprise, but he keeps moving and you adjust to the snap of his dick into your mouth and down your throat.

The repetitive motion becomes soothing instead of surprising, and you gradually sink back down into the quiet place in your mind where you’re lax and easy around his dick, eyes fluttering shut. When you feel his second dick hard and prodding at your lips, you open wider without a second thought and take that one in, too. It’s a little more difficult to manage, not as easy a slide when there’s two filling your mouth, depressing your tongue, but you relax into it and suck, suck, suck as he presses into you.

His hips stutter, and he shoves in deeper, groaning as he spills out down your throat. For a second, the worry that he’ll choke you with an egg drifts through your mind, but he doesn’t seem to be producing any right now so you don’t pay it too much mind. He keeps rolling his hips into your mouth through his orgams and for a while after, probably savoring the feeling before pulling out.

He wipes a dribble of come away from the corner of your mouth before turning you to face him again. You stare up at him, vivid green catching your attention in the same way you’d imagine an anglerfish light would in the deep sea. _What a good boy_ , he says, almost singsong. _So cooperative, just for me_.

Your eyes drift shut, basking in his praise, and he continues, _would you like a reward now?_

You manage a hum at that, happily drifting through your own mind. You miss the press of his dicks in your mouth, but the idea of a reward is enticing. You hardly react when he takes your legs and fits a sling around each one, just above the knee. He pushes your legs up and back, and then the connecting bit of fabric between the two slings goes behind your neck, anchoring you in position.

You look down between your legs and watch him as he examines you, apparently satisfied with your position. He traces a hand up the underside of your thigh toward your dick, then gives it a few strokes before releasing it. You see his hand disappear, then a second later you can feel the plug twisting inside you and you groan at the sensation. He tugs at it and presses it back in, playing with your rim before sliding it all the way out.

He leans in and licks a stripe down your dick, right across your hole and your body weakly shivers, trying desperately to react but not quite managing it. You can feel yourself twitching around where his tongue touches you, rim still sore from being stretched to its limits earlier.

He traces his tongue in circles around your hole, occasionally flicking across it or dragging around it harder to tease you. You try to squirm, your breath hitching and limbs shivering as he licks at you. He slides his tongue into you, slowly pressing in and out at first but building up speed in an imitation of the way he kissed you earlier, hard and fast.

When he decides to press two fingers in you whine, high pitched and needy, and he wastes no time in pressing them directly into your prostate and licking around your rim. He continues to massage at your prostate and lick at you, and when he adds reaches up to stoke at your dick you’re gone, coming all over his hand and shaking apart around the fingers inside you.

He strokes you through your orgasm, massaging at you from the inside to milk everything that he can from your dick before pulling away. You’re groaning with every breath, and you gasp when he slowly presses the plug back inside you.

When Jake bids you go back to sleep, all thoughts instantly leave your head, and your world goes black.

* * *

You wake an indeterminate amount of time later, your consciousness swimming through sludge back into your body. Faintly you can hear a rhythmic slapping of flesh on flesh, and there’s something familiar about the way you feel your body rocking, but you can’t force your brain to work through the haze of sleep and demonic suggestion that has it all gummed up.

As you struggle your way back to the thinking world, you start to parse the words being murmured hot and full of intent into your ear, _hello there, pretty_ and _so fucking easy for me_ and _can’t wait to fill you up again_. A hand runs up the length of your dick, a single teasing stroke that has you sucking in a sharp breath as you come back into full awareness.

Jake is fucking you again, pressed up to you from behind as he gropes at your nipples, your dick, you swollen stomach. His pace is relentless, driving into you fast and hard, almost animalistic in its intensity. You let out a lazy moan, and he pauses in his rhythm. You can almost hear the smirk in his voice when he says _well then, awake again, are we?_ Your whole body shudders, running at half speed while still struggling to process the sensations it’s taking in, and he continues, _let’s get you more comfortable, then_.

He pulls out and shoves your shoulder hard, and you flop loose-limbed and compliant onto your stomach. Strong hands grip your hips and pull you up so that your ass is in the air, legs unceremoniously spread further by him knocking a knee between them. Tightening his grip on your hips, he lines up and wastes no time in driving forward, snapping his hips into you in one smooth motion.

Before you even have time to adjust, he’s pulling back out to thrust in hard and fast again, setting a brutal pace that has you whining into the mattress. You can hardly move your body to react, legs and hips being manhandled into fucking Jake, arms like limp noodles, and face and shoulders currently bearing the weight of your body that isn’t being held up by him.

As he continues to fuck you, you become aware of something wide and firm at the base of his cock being pressed against your hole with each thrust, stretching you wider around it bit by bit. Through the haze of sleepiness and confusion in your mind, you think it’s another egg until he gets the whole thing into you and it doesn’t slide down his dick to rest inside you.

Instead it moves with him, being pulled in and out of you and repeatedly stretching your rim around it. Jake releases your hip on one side and reaches down to stroke your cock, which you’d hardly noticed was hard all this time. Your hips twitch feebly into his hand, straining for more sensation but unable to chase it.

He slides the bulge in his dick into you and when he goes it pull out again it catches, unable to pull back out of your hole again. Instead he grinds it into you, deep and rough against your prostate. He leans over to drape his body over yours, biting at the already sore skin around your neck and shoulders and nipping at your earlobe. He’s still stroking at your cock, which is leaking and straining against your stomach, and with the next hard press of him against your prostate you’re coming hard.

You can feel yourself shaking and clenching around him, tightening around his dick where he’s already stretching you to the limit. He smears the come into your stomach, and your release only makes the pressure inside you intensify. Jake continues fucking you, as hard as he’s able while stuck in you, and when he comes you can feel it heating you from the inside out, trapped in by the knot at the base of his dick.

As soon as he releases your hips your knees go wide and you collapse to the bed, taking Jake down with you. He chuckles and rolls the two of you onto your sides, still biting hard at your neck and shoulder and sucking bruises into your skin. The sting of his teeth in your flesh rouses you somewhat, and when you turn to look at him he catches your face and stares deep into your eyes.

You feel yourself sinking back into the quiet unresisting state of mind that Jake likes, eyes drooping and muscles relaxing. He leans in and speaks to you, lips brushing against your ear as he says, _you’ve been such a good boy for me, Dirk. I wonder, would you like to be good for me again and try something else?_

You can’t even gather yourself to nod your head, but Jake must know that in this state he could do anything and everything to you and you would lay there and take it all because he continues as if you had agreed, _once this-_ he emphasizes by grinding his knot into you again, _goes down, I’m going to get everything properly arranged, and then I’ll give you your instructions_.

You shudder again, vaguely wondering what he has in mind but unable to work your mouth into asking him. All you can do is let yourself be groped and bitten, Jake mindlessly grinding into you as he waits for the swelling to go down.

When it’s finally small enough, Jake pulls out of you with a wet, slick noise and rolls off the bed. You groan at the loss, feeling over-fucked but still overwhelmingly _empty_ without the plug or his dick in you. He walks around the room, pulling discarded items off the floor and digging through a few drawers as you lay on the bed, waiting.

Jake pulls you up off the bed and you whine, displeased with being asked to remain vertical for any length of time. He shushes you and sets you standing in the middle of the floor before taking your face in his hands and speaking to you, stroking his thumbs over your cheekbones as your vision floods with vivid green.

 _Are you ready to do as I say?_ he asks, which is a silly question because you can’t easily reply but you’ll do absolutely anything he wants of you and he _knows_ that.

Still, you respond as best you can, giving a blissed-out little hum and letting your eyes flutter shut as relaxation and compliance flood through you. _Bend over_ , he instructs, and you let yourself crumple at the waist, dropping your head between your knees as you stand.

Jake circles around you, grabbing your ankles and spreading you further to attach a spreader bar between your legs. He clips two chains onto the loop in the middle of the bar, and then takes the clamps on the ends of the chains and affixes them to your nipples.

You whimper, the sharp pinch of the clamps making your knees wobble for a second as you get used to them. Even when you’ve adjusted the sensation is borderline painful, straddling the line between too much and just enough. Your back starts to ache in this position, and when you go to straighten up a bit to ease the tension the chains attached to the clamps go taut and pull harshly at your nipples.

Immediately you bend back over, not wanting to yank at the chains, and your back is strained more. You can feel the blood already rushing to your head, and upside-down from behind you can see Jake’s feet circling you, as if you were a work of art on display. When you start to wobble on your feet, you put your fingertips to the ground in front of you to stabilize your position, and Jake clucks his tongue before saying, _hands off the floor and around your ankles_.

You comply, and immediately feel yourself swaying again. For a few moments, the thought that you’ll fall over crosses your mind, but Jake steadies you by the hip before pressing two slick fingers into you. He wastes no time, immediately massaging at your abused prostate, and you whine as he scissors his fingers.

When he adds a third finger he slides them in as far as he can and spreads them from each other, pulling more noises from you as he stretches you further open. You’re getting dizzier as more blood rushes to your head, and even as Jake supports you with one hand and fucks you with the other you sway on your feet. Your back aches but you need to stay in this position because Jake told you so, and you want to be good for him, you _need_ to be good for him.

Jake adds a fourth finger and starts talking to you, _you’re doing so well, lovely, stretching out nice and wide to lay my eggs later, let me help you prepare for them_. Your dick is struggling to get hard again so soon but still leaking, dribbling up your chest from where it’s pressed between your thighs and your stomach.

When Jake adds his thumb and twists his hand, your whole body shudders, sending you off balance and forcing you to release your ankles to steady yourself with your hands on the floor.

Immediately Jake freezes, four fingers and a thumb still in your ass. _Dirk_ , he says, _have you just disobeyed me?_

You remain where you are, still breathing hard at being fingered so roughly. Even with the additional support that breaking position has given you, you’re still dizzied from having so much blood rushing to your head. When you try to answer, all you can muster is a strangled groan, but it doesn’t seem to matter to Jake.

He clucks his tongue in disappointment, _You realize that I’ll have to punish you, yes?_ When you make an affirmative noise, he crouches down and grips you by the hair to speak directly into your ear, _then do as I say and stay where I put you, and_ **_don’t fucking move_**.

He unclips the nipple clamps and then stands, yanking you up by the hair as he goes. You awkwardly hobble after him as he leads you to the bed, the chains of the clamps trailing behind you as you stumble, still regaining feeling in your legs. When you reach the bed, he shoves you down so that you’re bent over the mattress.

Jake presses himself up against your back, grabbing at your chin to force you to look him in the eyes. **_Stay_** , he commands, and you feel yourself rooted to the spot. He leaves you and goes to fetch something that you can’t see, unable to turn your head and look. You hear what sounds like a chest being opened and closed, and then silence.

The silence builds, you’re not sure for how long. You slip deeper into the quiet fuzzy place in your mind where it’s easy to follow his instructions, like it’s the only thing you were made to do. Distantly, you know that your dick is still hard from being fingered and manhandled, but it feels far away and unimportant compared to the need to stay put.

You’re brought back to awareness by the sensation of something trailing over your ass. It feels rough but organic, like cut bamboo. Jake leads it down the backs of your thighs, up your spine and down your crack, down the inside of your thighs. When he leads it back to your asscheek, he tips it sideways to rub the side of it- the switch, you think it’s a switch- over you before pulling it off.

A split second later, he strikes you with it, the impact light but still firm enough to sting. You gasp at the sensation, and as it fades from sharpness to something that almost tingles you feel him draw back again.

He strikes you a second and third time in quick succession, one on each asscheek before pausing to let the feeling set in. You’re still effectively pinned to the mattress by Jake’s orders, unable to do anything but take his punishment. When the switch smacks against your ass again, harder this time, you groan and your toes twitch as the rational part of your brain tries to escape from the sting.

Jake picks up the pace, hitting your ass every few seconds or so and interspersing light smacks with harder hits. Soon you’ve lost count and your entire ass is stinging and warm, blood rushing to the surface of the skin. Every hit makes you suck in a sharp breath, and after a few minutes you’re lightheaded from it, whole body quivering in anticipation.

When Jake pauses for a few moments you take in deep, even breaths, trying to get the tingling in your fingertips and face to subside. You can barely register the swish of the cane through the air before it hits you _hard_ , the sting of it curling through your body and making you tremble and cry out. Through the pain you realize that your dick is still hard and leaking, twitching as the full sensation of being struck sets in.

The next hard hit has your knees shaking. You groan again, wanting to rub up against the mattress even as you’re unable to move from the position that Jake arranged you in. You can’t control the sob that rips its way out of your throat, and when he strikes you hard the third time you hiss through your teeth and feel tears running unbidden from your eyes to make a wet spot in the sheets.

Jake pauses in your punishment and trails the switch over your still-quivering knees. _None of that_ , he says, disapproval in his voice as though you had any amount of bodily control at the moment. You make a weak noise of protest, but Jake shushes you and lines up the switch with your ass again.

 _Five more, if you’re good_ , he says, and before you can try to respond he hits you hard across both asscheeks with a loud smack. Another loud sob tears its way out of you, and you breathe heavily as the pain curls through you. You want nothing more than to reach down and jerk yourself off as Jake canes you, but your arms are weak and limp under his command. Your fingers twitch as you try to grip the sheets, and your entire body shudders involuntarily as you wait for the next hit.

The tension of waiting mounts for several long moments, and it’s cut with the sharp swish of the cane through the air. This hit gets you right under your ass where it meets your thighs, and a high yelp escapes you. You can feel your muscles trying to tense up, the intensity of the sensations wracking through you building as you continue to take your punishment. Your knees continue to shake, threatening to give out on you even as you’re held in place by Jake’s command.

As you wait for the next hit you’re surprised to feel Jake’s hand reach out to grab at your ass, roughly kneading at the sore skin. You groan as his fingers press into the building bruises, and he lets out a low chuckle before draping himself over your back and murmuring into your ear, _just appreciating my work, lovely_. He runs a thumb down your crack and over your hole, lightly pressing in, and you gasp and twitch under his hand.

When he draws back you whine, wanting him to touch you more, and he tsks his tongue at you before running the cane over your ass again. He pulls back and you wait expectantly, breathing hard. The switch cuts through the air with a loud swish and catches you in the same place between your ass and thighs. You whimper high and loud, the sensation getting too much to bear as it dances the line between pain and pleasure. Your dick is still hard and trapped between your stomach and the mattress where you’re bent over it, smearing precome over your stomach as you twitch and shiver.

He runs the cane up the sensitive skin of your inner thighs and you moan weakly, wanting to press into the touch but unable to do so. The cane leaves your skin and Jake immediately swings hard, striking the middle of your asscheeks over your hole. A choked moan leaves you as your muscles tremor, legs straining to keep you up for one more hit. Tears leak in a steady stream from your eyes, and your breathing is fast and ragged as you wait for it.

Jake doesn’t leave you waiting long, and he he hits you harder than before in that sweet spot between your ass and thighs. You tense up and come hard, vision whiting out as the cane leaves your skin. Your vocal chords strain as you cry out loudly, shaking hard through your orgasm and cutting off into moans and whimpers as you come down.

Your knees finally give out on you, and you collapse halfway to the floor before Jake catches you and pulls you up. He sets you on your stomach again, uncuffing your ankles from the spreader bar before sliding you onto your side on the bed. You’re still weakly trembling, stomach sticky with come and ass stinging and hot.

Jake slides in from behind to spoon you and when his dick slides up against your crack you cry out, skin too tender for any kind of close contact. Mercifully, Jake slides back so that he’s not touching your ass, instead pressing his chest to your back and nosing into your hair. He gropes playfully at your front, pinching at your nipples and dipping his fingers into your navel. As you lay there he praises you, _how good you’ve been for me_ and _what a lovely sight to see you so utterly wrecked_ and _so easy for me, coming just like that_.

Exhausted, you fall into a light doze, vaguely aware of Jake touching you but adrift in your own thoughts for the time being. You rouse slightly when Jake gets up to leave the room, and when he’s back he sets a tray on the bedside table before cleaning the worst of the crusty dried come off of you with warm wet towel.

You let your eyes flutter shut, the warm rub of the cloth soothing against your tender swollen stomach. You make a needy noise when he pulls away, immediately missing the heat, and he trails his fingertips over your stomach before taking your by the shoulder to roll you onto your other side and face him.

The motion causes you to put weight on your ass and you suck in a sharp breath as it aggravates your bruised skin. Jake shushes you, settling you on your other side and brushing a stray lock of hair out of your face before kissing you lightly on the forehead and drawing back to gaze into your eyes. The stinging in your ass fades into the background of your mind, still there if you try to focus on it but barely noticeable if you relax and let your brain be filled with static.

He busies himself with the tray and you struggle to focus on him, his body going in and out of focus as your eyes refuse to cooperate with you. He has something red and palm-sized that he’s cutting with a knife, and when he turns to you to press something pinched between his thumb and forefinger to your lips you don’t hesitate to lick at it.

It’s... a pomegranate seed, you think, and even with your tongue feeling thick and heavy in your mouth you move it around to chew. The sour juice hits your tongue and you feel something warm and tingling shoot through you, down your body and concentrating in your lower abdomen where it’s swollen from the eggs. _Swallow_ , Jake urges you, and when you tongue the seed to the back of your throat and choke it down, the heat in your stomach intensifies briefly before settling deep in your core.

Jake raises another seed to your lips, and you chew and swallow without question. The same tingly flash of heat courses through you, and when you’ve finished he offers another. In total you eat five, the heat settling and buzzing through your core. It’s weirdly intense, and you’d try to get away from it if you could move your limbs at all. Instead you settle for whining and twitching your fingers and toes, peering up at Jake through your lashes as you furrow your brow.

 _I know, I know_ , he says, and puts a straw in a glass of water before prodding that at your lips as well. You drink deeply, not realizing how parched you were, and when you’ve finished the glass of water he offers you more food, sliced apple with cashew butter slathered over it.

You eat all that he offers you, licking the apple’s juices off his fingers when he’s done. Through it all the buzzing in your core has intensified, spreading to your dick and around your hole. It’s a weird feeling, almost like a limb that’s fallen asleep, but instead of numbness you’re hypersensitive, every slight breeze or twitch of a muscle sends shocks of sensation through you.

Your jaw slackens and you pant open-mouthed, simultaneously too hot and too cold. Inside of you, something shifts, and you can feel the eggs slowly making their way towards your hole. You let out a loud keen and your whole body shudders, trying to escape the overwhelming sensation without any luck.

Jake rubs at your back before pulling you upright, kneeling you in front of him on the bed facing the headboard. Immediately you sag, unable to support yourself with your lax muscles, and he tilts you forward to lean on the headboard before reaching around you to spread your knees apart.

His hands linger, gently stroking at your hypersensitive dick, making you twitch and shudder in his hands. It’s too much and not enough, and your body jerks as though it’s not sure if it wants to press into the touch or get away from it. Your uncoordinated movements aggravate the eggs moving inside you, and as you squirm they drop lower until you can feel one rolling slowly over your prostate, milking precome out of your dick and making you cry out long and needy as it goes.

Jake rests his chin on your shoulder and brings one hand back around to finger at your tender hole. You clench at his touch before relaxing and accepting it, and he dips a finger in and runs it around the egg inside of you as it travels outward.

You’re not sure what to do, mind still hazy and confused as your body is overwhelmed with sensation. Jake breathes to you, _almost there, push for me, lovely_ , and suddenly it’s the only thing in the world that you want to do. You bear down, egg making its way more quickly out of you now that you’re helping it along, and you can feel it stretching your rim open as you push.

It presses you open impossibly wide, your eyes watering as you strain to get it out of you. Still you work at it, the need to do as Jake says stronger than anything else you want to do at the moment. Suddenly, the egg passes its widest point and slides out of you into Jake’s waiting hand, and your vision momentarily blacks out as you full-body shudder.

 _You’ve done so well, Dirk, what a good boy laying my eggs_ , Jake says, mouthing at your neck. He’s still gently stroking at your cock, and your hips twitch weakly at the sensation.

When you let your head fall forward you can see Jake moving the egg to the side; it’s beautiful, mainly half a shade darker green than his eyes but still just as vivid, streaked through with lighter and darker greens. It’s roughly the size of your own clenched fist but more oblong, and it fits well in his palm.

You don’t look at it too long, the feeling of the next egg moving into position distracting you from examining it too closely. This one rolls over your prostate too and you keen, pushing against it now that you understand what you’re supposed to do. Still it drags by, sending sparks of sensation through your whole body as you work it out of yourself.

The whole process is painfully slow, your overstimulated body wracked with shudders and only half-listening to what you tell it as you struggle to get the egg out. As it reaches your rim and stretches you open again, Jake rubs his thumb over the head of your cock and you come with a loud shout, still pushing hard against the egg. It pops out of you and Jake moves it away too as you catch your breath, sagging even more against the headboard.

 _That’s it, lovely, only three more_ , Jake says and you groan, already exhausted from the first two. Weakly you shake your head, wanting rest, but the egg inside you starts moving anyway. It’s agonizingly slow, and you distantly register that this was the largest one, the one that got stuck on the way in.

You try to relax and close your eyes to let your body take care of it, but Jake nips sharply at your ear and bids you _push_ so you do, straining without feeling like you’re making any progress against the oversized egg. He’s still stroking at your dick, which is somehow still hard despite having just come. Every breath you take is a strained whimper as the egg rolls over your prostate, and you have to fight the urge to clench up around it.

You continue to push against the egg and it starts peeking its way out of you, stretching you mercilessly until it gets stuck. No amount of pushing against it helps, and your eyes are steadily leaking tears as the egg refuses to come out. You can distantly hear yourself sobbing, but the only thing at the forefront of your mind is how the egg is stretching you beyond your limits.

Jake releases your dick and you buck into empty air, trying to get contact again. You can feel him running an experimental finger around your rim where you’re stretched against the egg. When he grabs onto the egg with both hands and tries to wiggle it out of you, you shout, tears streaming down your face as it’s slowly pulled free.

The fourth, smaller egg that must have moved into place behind it follows, falling down onto the mattress. Jake moves the third egg to sit with the other and then moves the fourth as well. You can barely do anything beyond lean against the headboard and shudder, exhausted. You feel like you’ve gone ten rounds with a prize fighter, every inch of you sore and needing rest.

You sob brokenly as you feel the fifth egg start to move, no energy at all left to help it along. Jake loops his arms back around you, rubbing gentle circles into your stomach as the egg continues its way out. Your breath hitches hard as it reaches your prostate, too much sensation and nothing you can do about it.

When the egg starts to stretch you open you groan, struggling to coordinate yourself enough to push it out. Jake thumbs over your nipples, saying _come on Dirk, last one, one big push for me and it’s all over_. You muster one more, bearing down hard for half a second and the egg pops free. As it does you come again, a pitiful amount of come dribbling from your cock after being milked dry. Jake moves it out of the way and you collapse against him, completely unwilling and unable to move.

You’re still crying, though not as hard, and your breathing has calmed considerably. Jake shushes you, gently lowering you to lay down against him. He cups your face, wiping tears from your cheeks with his thumbs before crushing you to his chest.

You shake apart in his arms, and as you recover he murmurs gently in your ear about _how good you’ve been_ , _so proud of you laying my eggs, what a good boy_.

You lay like that for some time, breath hitching every so often as you continue to calm down. You’re tucked under Jake’s chin, and you can’t see much from your position; it’s dark and warm, and you feel incredibly safe curled up with him like this. He’s humming softly as he rubs your back, and after a long while of laying curled up against him he rolls off the bed to stand.

You watch him go, blinking owlishly at the light, and he walks into the next room. Distantly you can hear water rushing, likely a bathtub being filled up. After a few minutes it stops, and Jake comes back into the room. You’re so tired you can barely bring yourself to look at him, eyes still feeling puffy and red.

He bends to slide one arm under your knees and one under your arm and lifts you bridal-style off the bed. After a short walk to the next room he’s settling you in the bathtub, hot water soothing your aching body. Once you’re in, he joins you, settling in to sit behind you and hold you up so that you don’t slide down too far into the water. His thighs are slightly spread and you fit your ass into the space between them, not wanting to put weight on it after being caned.

Jake sits and holds you a while, idly trailing fingertips over any skin he can reach. After a while he starts to scrub at the sweat, tears, and come dried all over you in earnest, and you relish in the sensation of being truly cleaned after however long of getting wiped down in between having sex. When he soaps up a washcloth and starts rubbing it down your skin you swear you could purr.

You lounge against Jake, letting him clean you and in no hurry to move or think. He scoops water over your head to clean your hair and when he starts massaging shampoo into your scalp your eyelids droop.

Jake continues cleaning you up as you doze, and after he’s done he gets up to drain half the cooled bathwater and run the tap hot again, refilling the tub to be clean and warm. Once he’s satisfied he gets back in behind you, slicking his hands up with soap before pressing his fingers into the knots in your neck and shoulders.

You outright groan at that, the noises leaving you almost as pornographic as what you sounded like when you were actually getting fucked. You are so, _so_ fucking sore and the way Jake’s kneading into your muscles is taking it all away, relaxing you even more than being under his compulsion. _You like that?_ he asks, and you give a vague hum in response.

When he pulls away you make a complaining noise and he shushes you, pouring more water to rinse the soap from your skin and then lifting you from the tub. He stands you on the bath mat and towels you down thoroughly before lifting you again and bringing you back into the bedroom. Even with your eyes half shut you can see him make a vague waving gesture at the soiled sheets, and with a flash of vivid green the room smells cleaner.

Gently, he lays you facedown on the bed. You’re content to stay here for the foreseeable future, clean and warm in fresh-smelling sheets and a comfortable bed. You hear the click of a bottle and a few seconds later Jake’s warm strong hands are on you again, smoothing massage oil into your skin.

He spends a while spreading it around in shallow circular movements, adding more oil as he sees fit. After a while he starts to trail his knuckles up and down either side of your spine, gentle at first but pressing harder with each pass. You can feel all the tension from your body straining to move melt away as he kneads at your back. He works every muscle that he can, the meat of your shoulder, the crease of your shoulder blades, the backs of your ribs, just above your ass. You’re pleasantly boneless, this time without any demon powers at all.

When he’s finished with the massage he spends a while longer gently rubbing circles into the skin of your back, soothing you to sleep. As you drift off, you register him climbing into bed with you and curling into your side, content to nap with you.

* * *

You wake up and stretch, still sore but much better than you’ve been. When you check, Jake is gone, but the smell of food lures you out of bed. You sit up slowly in bed, and then pull yourself up and stand on your own for the first time in a few days. As you walk around the room in search of pants you wobble slightly, but you’re in no danger of falling over.

You pull on a pair of loose sleep shorts that you find in the dresser and wander out into the apartment. It’s... startlingly normal, considering you’ve really only seen the interior of Jake’s room and that’s all full of BSDM shit. When you find him it’s another startlingly normal scene, Jake in boxers and a pink apron ladling batter into a waffle maker. You can see a pan of bacon frying, and there’s a tray set out next to him that he’s put a plate, utensils, and orange juice on.

Not wanting to stand awkwardly in the doorway for all eternity you clear your throat, which is something you’d been meaning to do anyway. Jake starts and turns, apparently surprised to see you vertical for once.

“Ah! Dirk! I was just about to bring you breakfast, if you wanted to go back to bed...” he says, gesturing with the dripping ladle. He notices that it’s getting batter everywhere and sticks it back in the bowl, then bends to wipe it up.

“Actually, could I join you out here?” you ask, wanting to be somewhere other than his bedroom for the first time in however long you’ve been in his apartment for. As much fun as you had with him, you’re kind of ready to not be bedridden with eggs.

Jake’s still preoccupied with scrubbing waffle batter off the floor so you pull out a chair and sit with a wince. While the thick seat cushion is very nice, your ass is still undoubtedly sore and you don’t see that changing for the next few days. You watch Jake cook, and when the waffle maker beeps he opens it and splits the oversized waffle in two, each half getting its own plate. He adds bacon and slides yours in front of you, nudging the syrup towards you as well.

The two of you eat in silence for a few minutes, until your need to know grows strong enough and you finally ask, “So what was the deal with the pomegranate seeds?”

Jake pauses in chewing, swallowing and immediately taking a swig of orange juice. He doesn’t seem to want to look at you, and seems content to cram food into his mouth just to avoid talking. After a few minutes, he finally seems to have an answer and says, “They were... Important. For the eggs, I mean.”

You snort, “Yeah, I get that, kind of obviously filled with demon magic stuff when I eat one and start tingling all the fuck over and laying eggs. _Why_ were they important, though?”

“They were to make you lay the eggs,” he says, still sounding like he’s withholding information.

You fix him with an unimpressed stare. “Jake. I’ve read plenty of mythology. I know how this story goes. What aren’t you telling me?”

He picks at the waffles on his plate, tearing little pieces off and dragging them around in the syrup without actually eating anything. “Well, we had a good time and all, and I figured it would’ve been uncouth of me to just leave them in you to... erm, sort themselves out, so to speak.”

God, now that he’s not telling you what to do, getting him to talk in a non-cagey way is almost fucking impossible. “Sort themselves out _how_ , exactly?” you press, when it’s clear that he’s not going to elaborate.

“Oh, you know, just the, erm... hatching, and all that. Inside you, I mean. Usually not too good for the human, and I figured I wanted to keep you around for a while,” Jake says, still clearly hiding something.

“So. If they had hatched inside of me, I would have what, died?”

Jake gives a stiff nod, not really looking at you.

You let sarcasm seep into your voice, “Well then, color me flattered. I’m glad you didn’t want me to go the way of John fucking Hurt.”

“It’s not that bloody simple! It’s not that I _want_ anyone to have to friggin explode with demon spawn, it’s just that usually the seeds are kept for, ah, special purposes,” Jake trails off.

Dryly you reply, “Right. Special purposes.” Jake seems keen on making you pry the information out of him as painfully as possible, so you add, “Care to enlighten me what kind of ‘special purposes’ those would be?”

You pointedly take a bite of waffle, trying to ply Jake with silence for an answer. He’s starting to turn beet red, from his ears all the way down to his neck, and he stammers, “usually they’d, erm, be for, ah, the... mates. Of the demons. So that they don’t die and the demon doesn’t have to find another, you see.”

“Right, because your mate’s insides getting ripped open by your newly hatched spawn would be really inconvenient for you love life.”

Jake sputters, “Well it’s true! That’s the original purpose, back when demons generally didn’t give a shit about humans.”

“And they suddenly do now?” you ask, arching an eyebrow at him.

“Erm... To be truthful, mostly no. Some of us do! Most of the ones who live full time in the realm, not so much.”

You realize he’s baiting you with different information to lure you away from the seeds, and you ask more bluntly, “So, how bound to you am I now that you’ve fed me the seeds?”

Jake winces, clearly hoping that you’d dropped that line of questioning. “Uh, _technically_ we’re a mated pair. Which we would have been regardless if I hadn’t fed you the seeds, since you took my eggs, but that all would have been moot if you’d died from them so...” he trails off again, going back to scraping soggy waffle bits around his plate while avoiding looking at you.

“And what does being your mate entail?” you ask, not sure if you’ve managed to royally fuck your own life up more than usual.

“Erm, you’re more susceptible to my compulsion but you’re protected from that of other demons, you’re under my personal protection from other demons as well, I can take you into the realm with me, you’ll probably get some degree of heightened senses and physical ability...” he ticks off on his fingers, pausing for a moment after the last one.

You’re sensing that he’s only listing benefits in what is clearly _not_ a benefits-only situation, so you press him, “And what do you get out of it?”

“Demons tend to go through something of a seasonal rut, so when I do next, you’ll have to take more eggs from me. And many demons tend to live with their mates, but we could arrange something if you’d prefer not to.”

You mull his response over. You did have a good time with him, though you think if you had a good time with Jake _too_ often you’d probably die, unless the heightened physical ability prevented that... “How often do you go into rut? Was that what this was?”

Jake nods, “This was something of a milder one, yes. Normally there’d be more eggs, and now that I’ve a proper mate it should be around eight to a clutch, one clutch every three months or so?”

You make a noise of acknowledgement and ask, “Is there anything binding me to be your human incubator?”

“Well, most of the compulsion wears off after a good long sleep, which you’ve probably figured out. But once I’m close to rut it’ll come back and draw you to me, so to speak. Not really much we can do about it now.”

You finish eating, still thinking over the details of it all. It really doesn’t sound like that bad a deal; you get some physical perks, and you get to keep having mind-blowing sex with Jake. Plus visiting the demon realm sounds intriguing, and you’re sure your cousin would love to hear about it, without the sordid details of you how got access there. “Alright,” you say breaking the long silence, “sounds like you’ve got yourself a deal. Not that I really had any choice in the matter anyway, but I’m definitely going to cooperate. Still not sure on the moving in though.”

Jake breaks into a wide smile, like the one that won you over in the bar when you first met. “Capital! Glad you’re amenable to it all.” He moves to start clearing the table, pausing at your picked-clean plate. “Still hungry? I’ve got eggs, if you’d-”

“ _Eggs?_ ” you ask, not really sure if you want to know.

Jake turns red again, sputtering, “They’re from the farmer’s market around the block, you ass! I’ll have you know I sent ours off to the realm this morning while you were still sawing logs, no help from you!”

You laugh and accept his offer of more food, still coming to accept the fact that your life has just gotten very, very weird.

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to the Strilonde server where I live jammed this fic, their encouragement and input were incredibly helpful in completing this fic!  
> Want to see something in particular in a future fic? Let me know and I’ll keep it in mind!


End file.
